16 Elements
by ds hero
Summary: when the world of Elementia is endanger, 16 heroes will rise to become it's guardian. (in resting period)
1. rise of the heroes

**Chapter 1: the rise of 16 heroes**

**In Hunter X Hunter World: **(before the son be shown)

Gon just return from his talk with his father. He wonders what the dark continents would be like. He will go there after train his nen some more, but as of now he will rest until he gain full recovery. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

"_You are the wood guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Soul Eater World: **(before becoming a death scythe)

Soul just finishes a mission with Maka. He skips dinner and went to his room. Wondering how kid is doing, he went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the wind guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In BoBoBo World: **(between series)

Gasser has finished his training, he plans on seeing someone after he recover his strengths. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

"_You are the stone guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Hitman Reborn World: **(before the future fight arc)

Tsuna can't believe he is going to be a Mafia Boss. He went straight to his room and hide the ring, he went to bed but before he close his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the acid guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Fairy Tail World: **(when the fairy island is still under the sea)

Natsu and his friends are still K.O. from surviving the dragon attack, so no one notice the voice that spoke to him.

_"You are the earth guardian."_

**In Bleach World: **(before Ichigo knows about soul bring)

Ichigo return from an after-school club. Too tired to see his family, he went through his room's window. Kon wasn't there, so he went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the fire guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Yu Yu Hakusho World: **(when Yusuke was training)

Yusuke has completed another day of training and head to sleep. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the crystal guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Full Metal Alchemist World: **(before Edward regain his strength)

Ed was thinking about his brother. He still need to go stop the eclipse plan but can move well. He decided to go to sleep, but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the light guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Saint Seiya World: **(before the Poseidon arc)

Seiya has spends the day searching for his sister. After defeating the pope, he travels to find her. Too tire to continue, he went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the blast guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Inuyasha World: **(before Inuyasha gain the red blood Tessaiga)

Inuyasha sat on the roof of a house (with Tessaige inside) waiting for Kagome to return. He wants to continue the mission but must respect her side life if he doesn't want to end up "sitting". He decided to go to sleep, but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the holy guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Toriko World: **(before returning from the Gourmet world)

Toriko just collected more food to take to the Human world. He ate Komatsu's cooking then went straight to bed, but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the shadow guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Trigun World: **(between series)

Vash was walking through the dessert until he lay on the sand to rest, but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the smoke guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In One Piece World: **(when Luffy was training, after Rayleigh left)

Luffy has fought with his animal friends before eating dinner. He wonders how his nakama is does with their training. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_ "You are the water guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Rave Master World: **(before continuing their search for the two other Rave Stone)

Haru just went to his room from another boring day. He can't leave the village until Musica is fully recovered. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the lighting guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Naruto World: **(when Naruto left the village with Jiraiya)

Naruto spend another day of training. He head to his room after eating dinner. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the metal guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In M****.A.****R World: **(between series)

Ginta had another day at school. His class still wonders how he became stronger (even though they saw him well to another world) he went to his rooms and after play some video games, he wonders how his M.A.R heaven friends are doing. . He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the dark guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In all of the 16 worlds:**

_"You are strong but flexible, brave but easy to angry. Your pride is in the bonds your friends, which gave you strength and a reason to live. You have approve that you have the Hero Factor and to become the Element Guardians. You will bond together and help me defeat the evil that is destroying my planet and plan on destroying yours as well."_

With that our heroes has been teleported to a world of amazing land and creature by a beam of their chosen element and begin their hiding adventure.


	2. meeting of the team

**Chapter 2:** meeting of the teams

Elementia is a world unlike other worlds. There a river of acids and rain of crystal. Clouds of metal are hovering over an ocean of blast. Desert of lighting are cover by a blizzard of woods. Mists of stones are rising up on mountain made of smokes. Tree made out of winds grow on floating earth islands. Falls of fire leaps from cliffs of water. Night of light is shine by stars of shadow. Day of dark is brightening by a sun made of holy.

The land has one kingdom; the kingdom is made from all 16 elements. The people who live there have learned to control at less one of the elements before training to defend them selves. Their only enemies are the anti-elements, who are strange creatures who use the evil force of the elements. The leader was Anti-roar the Horror, he the only one who had the blood of the royal family. The royal family are the only people in the land that been born with full control of all of the elements.

Anti-roar discoveries the evil force of the elements and absorb the negative energy. He betrays the kingdom and tries to take over it with many of his follower many times. But the royal family reveals a secret that a legend about 16 beings from other worlds will come to Elementia, each with the power of one of the elements, and team up to defeat any threat that will destroy the peace of the land. They will be call the guardian and they won't use their power, weapon, or friends and won't remember their time there until their next visits.

**Elementia:**

16 energy beams charge through the roof of the royal castle and Hope-ray, the last of the royal family, is waiting for them to wake up.

"SNORE"

"Who's snoring?"

"Be quiet!"

"Who's shouting?"

"I'm hungry."

"What?"

"I am trying to sleep!"

"What happening?"

"What going on?"

"Where am I?"

"Who's done this?"

"Why am I wearing this?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"I feel different."

"Am I dead?"

"Who are you?"

"What a bunch of weirdoes."

"WHAT!"

They begin to fight each other, some try to their power but realizes they can't, other knows they can't use them at all.

_"What a bunch of hot-heads,"_ thought Hope-ray _"just like me."_


	3. first battle and some info

**Chapter 3: **The first battle and some info

**Info 1**

**Name: **Hope-Ray

**Power:** All of the 16 Elements

**What he look like: **8Ft; long, spiky hairs that change color by his power (also his eyes; wear any clothes but wear an element made battle suit.

**Other info: **Last member of the royal family and can use all type of attack

When the guys stop fighting, Hope-Ray explains every thing to them. Some are freaking out, some get it, and some just want to try their new power, even though they can't use them at their home world. Suddenly an alarm has been turn on.

"What was that?" said those who never had hear one.

"There trouble in the kingdom" said Hope-Ray.

"Can we help?" said the others.

"You can't help until you control your element."

"But-"

"No mean no!"

Then Hope-Ray put on his battle suit made from his energy and head to battle.

At the battle field:

Hope-Ray landed at the HQ asks for the situation.

"What the problem?"

"The enemy some how brought a titan-beast in the fight."

"A titan-beast?"

"Yes, Stage 3, Level 896."

"Seem like we're stuck."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

At the castle:

The other are telling their live in their home world to each other when Ginta said "We should help them."

"But we can't use our power yet," said Tsuna.

"That doesn't stop before," said Luffy.

"What do you mean?" Said Gasser.

"We all fight with what around us as well as our power" said Naruto.

"I never use my power because it too hard to control it," said Vash "but I find another way to fight."

"Some of our attack style can still be used by having the right weapon" said Edward.

"And some just need armor for protect and power boost" said Seiya.

"I'll become the strongest Fairy Tail member ever," said Natsu.

"You know that no one in your world would know that," said Ichigo.

"A big fight with us started fresh is great," said Yusuke.

"Let start now so we can eat at the party later," said Toriko.

"Why is there a party after a big fight," said Gon.

"It to celebrate our win and the arrival of us," said Soul, "but, I not playing the piano."

"Let face the enemy already," said Inuyasha.

They head off to battle running, but walk back to get gears which they forgot to get and would take forever if they didn't get the code for gear room.

**Info 2: ****Titan-Beast and energy ranks**

**Titan-Beast: **The titan-beast are giant living energy that from the 16 elements. They stay away from the kingdom, but will attack when needed. Titan-Beast can only be tame by saving them from any bad event and are smart to see the trust. Other beings that are like them are tailed beasts, element demons, and energy spirits.

**Energy Ranks: **Energies are measure by 5 stages and 10000 levels.

Stage 0: Level 0: normal person

Stage 1: Level 1-9: soldiers

Stage 2: Level 10-99: Elite soldiers and young Titan-Beast

Stage 3: Level 100-999: Element master and old Titan-Beast

Stage 4: Level 1000-9999: Tame Titan-Beast and the Guardian


End file.
